Everyone Likes A Challenge
by nox-alatus
Summary: Eric/Sookie One-shot. Eric's POV. Explicit Lemony-Goodness.


**A/N:**Eric's POV. This originally started as a character exercise a while back, but when I heard about a buzz for more EPOV items I decided to actually make this a story. Well, an incredibly long one-shot. _Italics are emotions from the bond, and when it is called for (rarely), thoughts._ Consider this a completely separate thing from _Dead Hearts._

For those of you offended by such things, I kind of channeled Jerry Springer for a moment, haha. And for everyone on The Blue Whale boards, gratuitous ESN. Prepare the vagoo!

Sex scene songs: Buckcherry "Crazy Bitch"; NIN "Closer"; Nickelback "Animals" (yes, I have a playlist just for sex scenes)

* * *

I have never had any shortage of women throwing themselves at me. Pathetic, all of them. Customs may have changed in a millennium, but desperation remains the same.

When I was alive they wanted the feeling of security that the chieftain's son could provide. Every battle I fought, every time I came back to our village, I was propositioned by more fathers and brothers seeking an advantageous marriage for their charge. Being thirty years old and unmarried was nearly unheard of in my culture, but my father was old and feeble, demanding nothing of his second son. He refused to push me into a position I would come to despise. I had always admired his ability to avoid tyranny yet still have the complete and utter devotion of every person in his domain.

Now that I am dead, they want the feeling of my fangs in their neck, my glamour pleasuring them. Every night I come to Fangtasia, to my own little kingdom, and I am assaulted by hordes of piteous dogs that want nothing more than a temporary high. At least the dogs I used to own knew their place and their worth. These disgusting curs kept coming back for more abuse, no matter what was inflicted upon them.

A particularly revolting female sauntered across the bar, moving in my direction. She held her head high, proud of the numerous scars decorating her neck. I ignored her, as I do most of the patrons, but her scent reached me and I could barely keep my lip from curling in disgust. She reeked of cheap beer and stale cigarettes, hairspray and dollar-store 'perfume'. Already bitten this evening, she was trying for a second fix. Boldly, she spoke without waiting for me to acknowledge her presence.

Pam noticed my guest from her post by the door and I sensed her amusement. She was well aware I was in no mood for any bullshit this evening, and she was anxiously awaiting my reaction to the female propositioning me. I continued to ignore the woman, wishing she would realize she was not wanted. However, she refused to take the hint and leaned towards me, arching her neck in what I suppose was meant to be an erotic gesture. It only irritated me further. I could have continued to dismiss her presence as one would a fly buzzing nearby, but she placed her hand on my knee.

In a fraction of a second I was towering over her, holding her upper arm in a grip so tight I was close to snapping the bone. I narrowed my eyes and glared down at the fool who thought she could have me. Half of the bar was staring at us, making my decision to add insult to injury an easy one. I could smell her fear as I bent down and made a show of delicately sniffing her neck. I jerked my head back as if something had shocked me and intensified my glare.

"Filthy whore." I spat the phrase as I threw her to the floor where she crumpled into a heap and began crying. I leveled a look around the room and everyone who witnessed the scene quickly averted their eyes and busied themselves with something else. I caught Pam's eye and motioned for her to meet me in the office. She jerked her head towards the door, indicating the other bodyguard was on break. I nodded and she visibly relaxed. Pam was not the source of my ire, and I would not allow myself to take it out on her.

The crowd parted for me as I walked towards the 'Employee's Only' door. Normally the instinctive submission of the humans would have amused me, but I barely noticed it tonight. In my office I turned on the computer and busied myself on the internet until Pam could join me. Ah, the internet. Next to sports cars and artificial blood, this was humankind's greatest achievement. The entire world at ones fingertips any time of the day or night; once I had learned to utilize it properly, I could hardly imagine living without the convenience. It was possible and I would do so if necessary, but I would much rather have it at my disposal.

I was browsing through possible investments when Pam entered. She bowed towards me and sat, waiting for me to begin. I started the system shut down before speaking, but grew impatient and just clicked it off before it had finished. Pam noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"Pam, I am taking a small vacation. You will run the bar in my absence and will not disturb me unless it is a dire emergency."

"Of course, Master. How long should I expect you to be gone?"

"No more than a week. I may be back sooner, though."

"Will you be here the rest of the evening or are you taking your leave immediately?"

"Immediately. That trash from earlier ruined my appetite."

Pam curled her lip. "I know what you mean. I had to take her outside and if I was human I would have vomited."

"Is there anything you require before I go?"

"No, Eric. Go relax, it has been hard for you lately. You need a break."

She was right. Between the bombing at Rhodes and the takeover, I had been running myself ragged for almost two months. Hosting a king and his entourage was no easy task and I was more than pleased to see them on their way last week. I reminded Pam not to call me and went out to my car.

I slid into the leather seat and remembered reading that the new model came out a couple months ago, mentally noting to upgrade soon. I scanned through my iPod, looking for something to relax me, stopping at a playlist I hadn't listened to in months. 'Sookie Songs'. Honestly, nothing in that category appealed to me except the name. Glancing at the dash I noticed it was just after eleven, more than enough time.

I gave the dial a spin and clicked on the random list where it stopped. Hard rock blared through the speakers and I peeled out of the parking lot, turning towards Bon Temps.

The shifter's bar was packed when I arrived. I had originally planned on going to her house, but the bar was on the way and I felt her as I drove by. Smiling to myself, I remembered her yelling at me for making a Grand Entrance every time I came to her work. I did no such thing; I couldn't help if people were naturally compelled to gaze at me.

I walked in and several people turned to look at me. The shifter's eyes widened a fraction before he nodded at me in greeting. I returned the gesture and seated myself in her area. _Shock, happiness, irritation, calm_. Emotions pummeled me through the bond as Sookie realized I had come to see her. My lips curved up in the half-smile I knew she adored as she came to my table. I ordered a bottle of O negative and watched her go to the bar to heat one for me.

For the millionth time I wondered why I felt the need to be close to her. Undeniably, she was beautiful. She was also one the most difficult humans I had ever come across, and that was certainly a distinction, considering how long I had walked the earth. She was headstrong and stubborn, refusing help with everything. Even if it meant doing things exponentially harder than it would be otherwise, once she had made up her mind there was no persuading her. She had experienced more in the past few years than other humans could imagine in their entire lifetime, and she still continued to surprise me with her tenacity. She was the only human that still had the ability to confound me, not that I would ever let her on to that.

She returned with the blood a moment later and shifted uncomfortably as she handed it to me. I tried to gauge her state of mind. "Sookie, you look delicious this evening."

"What brings you out here, Eric?" _Hope, concern, hint of lust._

"I find myself with some free time, so I came to speak with my lover." _More lust, sadness, anxiety, fear._Fear? This was worrisome. Of all people, Sookie had the least to fear from me.

"I'm working, Eric."

"Obviously. I assume you will be released soon, and we must discuss some things." At that moment, the red-haired Fellowship bitch passed behind Sookie. Arlene, if I remember correctly.

Sookie clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut, her body tensing up and seething with rage. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to control her anger. Her eyes opened and she plastered on the smile that always made her look slightly psychotic. "Of course. I get off in about an hour."

"Is everything okay, lover?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's just Arlene being awful. Nothing new." She shrugged it off and went to her next table. I glowered at the other waitress.

The redhead was becoming increasingly annoying. If anything, she made the whore from Fangtasia look like a saint. Humans like her are what give people like Sookie a bad name. I saw her shoot another glare at Sookie before she turned to me. I caught her eye and snarled. She turned bright red -almost the color of her horribly dyed hair- and stomped off to the other side of the bar.

_Alarm, confusion. S_ookie's eyes were bouncing back and forth between me and the waitress, apparently trying to figure out what had happened to set off her ex-friend. I smirked at her and almost felt her roll her eyes. She wasn't annoyed at me and I knew it. Our bond wasn't strong enough for her to know my mind, let alone for me to know hers, but I knew enough of human behavior -Sookie, in particular- to read her like a book. Sometimes she did things that would surprise me, but that is part of the joy that is Sookie.

Arlene made another pass by my booth and huffed like she smelled something bad. If this was my bar she would have already been broken and bled. Out of respect for another man's business, I merely growled at her. She turned to glare at me, flipped her hair in a haughty manner and stuck up her nose as she walked away.

I rose from my seat and walked to the bar. Sam looked up from the drink he was mixing and nodded at me again. "Eric. What can I do for you?"

"I require a moment of your time, Sam. In private, if possible." He motioned for another waitress to take over tending the bar and led the way into his office.

He sat in his office chair and leaned back, ignoring the ungodly squeal it made. "What's up? Is something wrong with Sookie?"

"No. However, there is something about to be seriously wrong with the redhead. I refuse to be disrespected in such a manner."

"Arlene's getting that bad, huh?" He ran his fingers through his hair, thoroughly disheveling it. "I knew she was getting sucked in, but I didn't think she would go so far as to purposely antagonize a vamp... and you, of all of them. How's Sookie? This has to affect her, too."

His caring for her went far beyond the normal worry a boss should have for his employee. I didn't like that, but I was appreciative that another supe was watching out for her well-being, even if he was two-natured. "I sense that she is nearing the edge. One of these days, Arlene," her name left a bad taste in my mouth, "will do or say something and Sookie is going to snap. She barely restrained herself from attacking her earlier. After everything the Fellowship of the Sun has done to Sookie, I have no doubt that she will take her revenge out on the woman."

"Well, shit." Sookie had informed me once that Sam didn't curse, so I was slightly mollified by his outburst. That meant he saw the severity of the situation. "Hopefully, they can both keep it under control for a month or so. After that, I think Arlene won't want to set foot in here."

"Ah, coming out of the doghouse so soon?"

Sam snorted. "Better that than the coffin. Hey, I really hate to ask, but would you mind loaning me a bodyguard or two for that night? I already have a Were coming, but if anything happens, I wouldn't be much use as a collie." Of course he wouldn't shift into something able to defend itself, he needed to make this as palatable as possible for his customers.

"Certainly, Sam. I would-" I was cut off by a crash and high-pitched screams from the main area. _PAINHATEFURYANGERKILLKILLKILL_. Sam was out the door immediately, but I beat him out front. I was shocked and amazed by what I saw, my fangs involuntarily running out with blood lust.

Sookie was sitting on Arlene's chest, one hand tangled in her hair, the other punching her in the face over and over. When Arlene reached up to grab Sookie's ponytail, Sookie slammed the woman's head into the floor. Both were screaming obscenities at each other at the top of their lungs. Several customers were trying to separate them, but Sookie was like a wild animal, kicking and screaming and biting and punching. Sam managed to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her off of Arlene's chest, but Sookie reached out and wrapped her other hand in the red curls, dragging the other woman along the floor by her hair.

I stepped to Sookie's side and grabbed her wrists. I forced her to focus on my eyes. "Sookie, STOP." She glared daggers at me, but loosened her grip enough to allow the redhead to wiggle free. Seeing I had Sookie under control, Sam let her go and went to restrain Arlene.

Sam spoke first. "What the hell happened out here?"

Arlene shrieked, "That vamp-fucking slut tried to kill me!" My eyes blazed at her as I held Sookie back from attacking her again.

"You're one to talk, you skank whore! Maybe if you try closing your legs once in a while you'll find a real man instead of one of those Fellowship fucks!" Sookie screeched right back.

"At least my man has a pulse!"

"Oh, yeah? At least my man will stick around after I fuck him instead of stealing my silverware!" I didn't know the story behind that, but it sent Arlene into a renewed fury.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" An older, slightly pudgy man stepped between the two women. "Ladies, I might not be on duty right now, but if you don't stop screaming I'll take both of you in this instant." That got them to be quiet.

"Bud, what happened?" Sam, clearly disappointed with his staff, asked the officer. "I need to know who to fire."

"From what I saw, Sookie accidentally bumped into Arlene. She apologized and Arlene said something back. They went back and forth for a minute and then Arlene punched Sookie. Sookie bashed Arlene with her tray and jumped on her. That's when y'all came out front." He turned to address the crowd. "Did anybody see anythin' different? If so, speak up now." The crowd murmured their agreement with his observations.

"I'm gonna sue you, Sookie Stackhouse! Look what you done to me!" Arlene certainly was a sight to behold. Her left eye was swelling shut, her nose was bleeding, and she seemed to have at least one broken tooth. Scratches covered her neck and I could tell she would be bruised from head to toe tomorrow. Her hair was a mess and wouldn't look right for months, seeing as Sookie still clutched two handfuls of red curls.

Sookie had a busted lip and a few scratches. Her ponytail was lopsided and falling out, but other than that she was unharmed. There was no question as to who won the fight.

Bud spoke up. "I'm afraid you can't do that, Arlene. You put your hands on her first, so it counts as self-defense. It can't be helped that she's stronger than you. You touched her first so it's your fault, and that's what the law says. You can _try_ to take her to court, but I wouldn't recommend it."

"I don't care, Sheriff! She's gonna pay for this!" Arlene was working herself back into a frenzy. "I'm calling my lawyer first thing! Give me your lawyer's name, now!"

Before Sookie could open her mouth I cut off whatever she was thinking, "Frederick R. Stevenson. You can contact him if you have anything more to say to Miss Stackhouse." Bud looked impressed, Arlene blanched, and Sookie's jaw dropped. I used the most expensive attorney in Shreveport, and he didn't charge an arm and a leg for no reason.

"Now, if it is acceptable to you both, I would like to take Sookie home. We will both gladly give statements when you require them, Sheriff. For the time being, though, I believe it would be best to get these two ladies as far from each other as possible." Arlene lunged toward Sookie again, proving my point.

Sam tightened his grip and picked her off the ground. "Arlene, enough. Don't make us regret pulling her off you." The shifter turned his attention to me. "Go on, Eric. Take her home. I'll let you know what happens here." I nodded at both Sam and the sheriff before steering Sookie out the back door.

I stopped in the office to get her purse before we exited the building and I escorted her around to my car. I knew she was in no state to drive, as I had barely snapped her out of her haze long enough to get her to release the chunks of Arlene's hair before I placed her in my Corvette. I tuned to some classical music as we drove. I was starting to get concerned about her mental state, as she hadn't spoken a single word since the sheriff stopped her screaming.

"Sookie?"

No response.

"Sookie, my lover?"

Silence.

"I know you can hear me, my love. I will take care of you. I will not leave you." The words surprised me. I, Eric Northman, Sheriff of the most profitable area in Louisiana, was promising to aid a mere human? Half of my mind relished taking care of my mortal lover; the other half rebelled against the very thought, let alone the action. I listened to the generous part of me and carefully carried her into the house.

I no longer needed an invitation over the threshold. The blood bond overruled the normal protections a house would offer. Any place Sookie claimed as home would accept my entrance, unless she fully rejected our bond and embraced another as her mate. As non-sexually as possible, I ran a shower and washed her thoroughly. I dressed her in an over-sized shirt and laid next to her on the bed. I cuddled her into my side and tucked the blanket around her so she wouldn't catch a chill. I felt her breathing and her heartbeat slow into a steady rhythm and I allowed myself to slip into what she called 'downtime'.

My mind ran away with me as my body froze against the woman of my dreams. _Eryck the North Man, what the hell are you thinking? This _mortal _makes you vulnerable and this will not do! You have lived for over a millenium and have the ability to literally live _forever _and you are willing to throw it all away for a single mortal lifetime because of this stubborn female? What the hell is wrong with you? Never in your long life have you ever been more concerned with another person's welfare than your own. It goes completely against your nature as a vampire. Drain her now and be done with this nonsense!_ My entire being rebelled against the last thought. As much as I despised being bound to a mortal, not to mention one as difficult as Sookie Stackhouse, I couldn't help but protect her.

I contemplated our relationship as she slumbered. There were still several hours until I had to go to ground for the day so I had plenty of time to think. I remember the first time I laid eyes on her like it was yesterday.

I knew she was much too good for Compton when she actually had the courage to ask me about the murdered women. I was further intrigued by her when she resisted my glamour. When Long Shadow attempted to kill her, I reacted out of pure instinct; Bill didn't move a muscle to protect her. Sixty thousand dollars was pocket change to me; I would have punished the thief, but actually killing him? That was something that would never have been considered. In Dallas, I took a bullet for her. Instead of chasing after the scum that ambushed us, like Bill did, I stayed and protected her, defying my very nature. I went to an orgy with her and I didn't even get to enjoy myself!

The first time I was genuinely surprised with her behavior was in Jackson. She seemed to look past the fact that Bill had cheated on her and was going to drop her like a bad habit; she insisted on saving his life at the risk of her own. Seeing her hanging on a Were drove me insane, even though I had set it up. When she was staked, I had to take care of her. Letting her out of my sight was not an option. I nearly claimed her, and certainly would have if Bubba hadn't interrupted. When I healed her, I knew exactly what would happen, how we would be tied together... I did it anyway. When I broke her and Bill out of the trunk they had been locked in, it took all of my determination and willpower to not murder Compton; I knew what had happened, and I knew it wasn't consensual. I had never been fond of him, but that was the moment I truly began to hate him.

Then I was cursed. I didn't know it at the time, but that was when I fell in love with Sookie. Even though she knew that I would not remember our time together, she gave me her heart unconditionally. When she told me what had happened, I didn't believe her. My feelings had certainly changed towards the woman, but I couldn't understand why. I had never felt an irrational need to protect anyone before, but it was overwhelming when I was in her presence. In New Orleans, I felt her heart being ripped out when Compton confessed to using her. I saved her at the banquet massacre; she was completely unaware of it, but I killed more than one vampire going after her.

The summit in Rhodes changed everything. The blood bond was sealed; even though I didn't want to do it, I couldn't stand seeing André force his will on her. At first, I resigned myself to the fact that she would come to hate me. I thought I could stand it. Lots of people hated me, what was one more? I remember her terror the morning of the explosions. She didn't try to save Bill. She didn't go after her 'boyfriend' Quinn. She came to protect Pam and me. I could barely stand to not see her while I was recovering, but I knew it was for the best. Knowing Sookie, she would have offered to let me drink so I could heal, and I don't know that I would have been able to refuse or even stop before I killed her.

When the takeover happened I was concerned with three things: Fangtasia, my own life, and Sookie. I left Pam in charge of the bar and I flew to Bill's house. That idiot had gone to Sookie's, even after direct orders from me to stay put. I already knew that the other sheriffs were incapacitated or dead, and I had a feeling that the queen was no better off. I tried to reassure Sookie that we would all live through this, but I decided that I would give my life to protect hers. The vampire in me railed against this, but it was no match for the bonded part.

When I submitted to the new regime, I was miserable. I found myself sitting in Sookie's bedroom when it hit me. I had been getting flashes of memories from the time I was cursed: sitting and talking by the fire, her washing my feet, the war meeting at Pam's house. But when I sat on her bed, her scent triggered something in my brain and I was bombarded with experiences, everything from loving her to fighting for her to taking the bullet and hiding the were-bitch's car.

That was what brought me to her today. Except for the night when Pam and I gave her the news of her formal protection, I hadn't seen or spoken to my lover since she saved Felipe, Sam and me from Sigebert.

I will have her, _she is mine_, no matter how vehemently she denies it. I refuse to allow her to run from this discussion. I will remain with her until we have come to a conclusion, regardless of how long that will take. For the first time in many, many years, I don't have a well-thought out plan. I know what I would like to come of this, but instead of approaching the situation like the master negotiator that I was, I was going in unprepared.

I don't think that I've done anything without a plan since I turned Pam. To use a phrase I heard recently, she was my favorite mistake. I had created only three vampires before her, and they were all dead before their first century was up. Pam, however, took to vampirism with such zeal that I had come to believe she was fated for this life. She was one of my proudest achievements, and it was pure luck that she kept her spirit when she was turned. All too often people who are turned have a different personality when they wake up a vampire.

That was part of the reason that I hated being bound to a human. I love her as she is, even though she is mortal and frail. I don't want to change her and have to deal with a different person. Sookie may be a difficult, stubborn, headstrong, immature woman, but she was _my_ difficult, stubborn, headstrong, immature woman. If I don't end up changing her, she will wither away and die, if her lifestyle doesn't do away with her before she has a chance to age. When she died -unless it was during the transformation, of course- I would be inconsolable.

A few centuries ago, I knew a vampire whose bonded had passed away. Lecia was killed in a small territorial skirmish. Gostun lost his mind, completely and totally. He tracked down the vampire who staked his beloved and killed several of his children before torturing the other vampire to death. He met the sun less than a year later.

I know for a fact that I will hunt down anyone who does Sookie any harm and make them pay a thousand times over for their crime against her. I sincerely doubt I will meet the sun, though. Then again, it depends on how strong our bond will become.

My train of thought was interrupted when Sookie shifted against me, her thigh brushing against my length. I hardened instantly. She mumbled something and my heart almost beat.

"Mmm, Eric... don't leave me..." I knew she was deep asleep, and it was very erotic that she dreamt about me. I would have loved to wake her up and show her I wouldn't leave, but I could sense that the sun would be rising soon. I carefully disentangled myself from her and kissed her softly on the lips.

I listened to the house and found that the older witch was still sleeping in the small bedroom. Wonderful. Now I have to either sleep at Bill's or literally go to ground. I decided on the lesser of two evils and looked through the kitchen until I found a plastic bag for my clothes. I wrote Sookie a short note and placed it on her nightstand before heading into the woods.

_Lover-_

_I hope you feel better after last night, you were amazing. Your car is still at the bar, so feel free to use mine if you need to leave before I awaken. I am staying nearby, so I will be back shortly after dark._

_-E_

* * *

I rose just after the sun set. Taking time to brush myself off, I managed to get most of the dirt out of my hair before I arrived at Sookie's back door. My car was gone and I frowned a bit. I didn't mind her using it, but I wanted her to be here when I woke up. On the kitchen table there was a note for me.

_Eric,_

_Sorry to take your car, I know you're worried it isn't here. Amelia and Octavia left earlier for some witch thing or I would have gotten a ride. I'm at work if you want to come in, if not I get off at 9._

_Make yourself comfortable. There's True Blood in the fridge if you want any._

_Sookie_

At least she was functional again. I took a shower and dressed in the clothes I wore yesterday. I always carried spare clothing in my car, just in case I was unable to make it home.

After I combed my hair I flew to the bar and changed in the back parking lot. I had never been shy about my body, so I didn't think about it until I heard a gasp behind me. I turned and saw Sookie standing there, gaping at me. I had jeans on but was still shirtless, so I ran my fingers across my pecs and licked my lips. "See something you like, lover?"

"Uhh... uummmm... ah, what?" I laughed and turned around.

"Or maybe you would prefer this view." I shook my ass at her and I felt her reaction through the bond. _LUSTLUSTLUSTLUST._ I laughed again and threw on my t-shirt before walking to her and placing my hands on either side of her face.

"I like this angle, personally." I brushed my lips against hers, just enough contact to make her shiver. I took her hand in mine and led her to the door. "Come, lover. I'm thirsty, and unfortunately you have to continue your servitude to the shifter. We will finish this later."

I took a seat in her section as she heated up my breakfast. When she returned she had a genuine smile for me. My mouth automatically curved up in response.

"Thanks for stopping me from killing Arlene last night, Eric." Her cheeks flushed.

"Anytime, my lover. What did she say to you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, Eric. I'll just get upset again. I promise to tell you later, though. Oh, and Sam wants to talk to you, he's in his office." Great, now I'm being summoned to speak to a _shifter_. Sookie noticed my mood spike, "It's nothing, really. He just wants to tell you what happened after you took me home."

I told her I would go after I finished my drink. She smiled at me and bounced off to another table. She definitely seemed as if a load had been lifted off of her since she lost her temper. After taking their order she told the bartender what she needed and slipped into the back. A second later she popped back out and gave me a thumbs up. Sam was okay with me drinking before I went to his office? Oh my, what ever would I have done without his approval?

I swallowed a mouthful of True Blood and grimaced. Horrible, disgusting stuff. I don't see how some vamps live on it. I drink it when necessary, but there is nothing like the feeling of a warm body beneath you, fangs scraping across the skin, the penetration and the rush of warm, salty liquid filling your mouth, blood and sex and pleasure and... I mentally shook myself. This was no place to start fantasizing. It wouldn't bother me at all, but I don't think Sookie would like it too much if I bent her over the pool table and fucked her right now.

After finishing my blood I walked into the office as if this was my bar instead the shifter's. "Eric." Sam greeted me as I sat in the extra chair in his office.

"Sam. You asked to speak with me."

"Yea, just wanted to let you know what went on last night." I nodded and he continued. "Arlene insisted that Sookie hit her first and that she was going to press charges, no matter that _everyone_saw Arlene hit Sookie. Bud said he would either stop in here this evening to talk to you two or he would see you on Monday at the station to take your statements.'"

"Will the redhead continue to be an issue here? If her employment is not terminated, Sookie will need to find a job somewhere else... preferably underneath me." The shifter chose not to acknowledge my words, even though I knew he was irritated by them. His eyes narrowed so slightly that nobody but a supe could detect it.

"No. Arlene is gone and banned from ever setting foot in here again. Sookie has no need to go anywhere else. She can work here for as long as she wants."

"Right. Well, if you're done, I'm going to see my lover. Does she work tomorrow?"

"No. Two days off."

"Make it three. I'll provide a waitress and pay her wages for the evening." He mulled it over for a minute.

"All right, but you tell Sookie."

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

We drove back to her house separately. When I told her about the schedule change she was furious, as expected.

"Eric, how dare you? You walk back in my life after ignoring me for months and try to take over all of a sudden? I don't think so, buddy. You didn't even have the courtesy to call or visit or anything over the holidays! Do you know how much that hurt-" She stopped herself, but I knew the rest. _Do you know how much that hurt me? I missed you._ The bond made it clear that she wasn't angry, she was in pain.

I embraced her and tucked her head underneath my chin. She fit against me perfectly, like we were built to be together. "Lover, I was dying without you. I was unsure if Felipe was having me followed or had my phones tapped. If I was in his position I certainly would have done so. I refuse to place you in any more danger than you find on your own. Only now did I recieve enough time to see you."

I pressed her into me and inhaled her scent. My fangs ran out as she rubbed my back and sighed. I had to have her. She pulled her head back and parted her lips slightly. That was all the invitation I needed. I brought my lips to hers, pushing for a reaction, but not forcing, never forcing her.

Our tongues met and the bond flared with mutual pleasure. I explored her mouth like I had never been there before. When she wound her tongue around one of my fangs and moaned my name, my entire body stiffened. Before she had time to realize we were moving, I already had her in her bedroom and partially undressed. Her shirt lay in tatters somewhere in the hallway, her pants were unbuttoned and halfway unzipped. Our mouths locked together again as I unbuckled my belt and then pushed her jeans over her hips. My hands ran over her perfect ass and I gave her a playful spank. She jumped and kissed me with renewed vigor. I growled and pushed her down on the bed.

Stepping back, I peeled off my shirt and jeans, never taking my eyes off of the woman waiting for me. She was propped up on her elbows, legs slightly spread. A lacy red bra and matching thong set off her tanned skin beautifully. This was the stuff orgasms were made of.

I watched her eyes travel up and down my body, stopping to gaze at my 'gracious plenty'. Her tongue flicked out to lick her lips and I felt my cock throb with desire. I crawled up her body, rubbing myself all over her on my way to her lips. She wound her way around my fangs again and I nearly came. Kissing my way down her jaw and neck, I let my fangs graze her skin. Every time they touched her she shivered and gasped. I licked her nipple through the bra and she arched her back, giving me access to the hooks. I slid the offending garment off her and resumed my attentions on her breasts. I suckled and nipped all over, never breaking the skin but always keeping my teeth touching her.

I kissed and licked my way down her stomach, my hands busy removing her thong. I made it a point to pay attention to the ragged scar on her right side. She was ashamed of it, but I couldn't have been more proud of her for her actions that night.

I looked up at her and she was gazing down at me, her gray-blue eyes burning with lust. I smiled at her and plunged a finger into her folds. She threw her head back and moaned as I pulled it out and pushed back in.

"Lover, look at me." Her head snapped back down and she locked eyes with me. I loved seeing her face when I made her scream my name. I added a second finger and she gasped, but her eyes never left mine. Slowly moving my head toward her center, I saw her bite her lip in anticipation. I stared deeply into her as my tongue snaked out and flicked her clit. She spasmed in pleasure and sucked in a ragged breath. I peeled my gaze away from hers and focused on the pink flesh in front of me that was begging for attention.

I closed my eyes and sucked the hard little nub into my mouth. Her hips bucked against me and I had to hold her still with my free hand so she didn't break my nose. I alternated running my teeth and my tongue across her clit; in no time she was convulsing in pleasure. I watched her face as I increased my tongue's tempo against her most sensitive spot and I saw her eyes glaze over a second before the orgasm rocked through her. My mouth filled with my second favorite bodily fluid and I cleaned her thoroughly before I kissed my way back up to her mouth.

She wound her hands in my hair and pulled, crashing her lips to mine as she raised her hips in invitation. I drove into her and groaned. She screamed my name and I felt her tight, wet tunnel spasming to accomodate my thick length. I slowly pulled out, the cold air a striking contrast to her slick heat. I slammed back in and she let out a gutteral moan that was pure sex. Holding her hips still, I plunged into her over and over again until she was writhing in ecstasy and covered with a thin sheen of sweat.

I felt the impending explosion and leaned over her. She automatically tilted her head away, presenting her neck. I kissed the area and bit down. My fangs pierced the thin skin over her vein and the divine liquid filled my mouth. As I pulled on the wound her body stiffened and her muscles contracted around me, encasing my cock in pure pleasure. I shuddered as I came inside her with such force thought I would die (again). I collapsed on top of her and she let out an "oof" as my weight smashed her into the mattress. I rolled off her and she instantly snuggled into my side.

I bit my finger and rubbed over the fang marks. I was going to be biting this neck for the rest of her life, and I didn't want to scar her any more than she already was. She started tracing my abs with a single fingertip and it felt amazing. Never had such a simple touch done so many things to me. My libido responded immediately.

She laughed and wrapped her hand around my quickly growing erection. "Eager this evening, aren't you?"

"Lover, you have no idea. Unless you want me to ravage you again, I would recommend watching where you put your hands."

"Oh, you mean like this?" She asked in her most innocent voice as she stroked me.

"Mmm, yeah. Just like that." My head fell back as she picked up speed. She moved away from me and I looked down at her positioning herself between my legs. I raised my eyebrows at her in question and she just grinned before sticking her tongue out and swirling it around my head.

I closed my eyes and moaned. "Lover, look at me." She threw my words back at me and it was so sexy I couldn't stand it. My eyes met with hers and she took me in her mouth, never breaking eye contact. Her hands moved up and down in the same rhythm as her mouth. Even though I didn't need to breathe, I found myself panting. I felt her enjoyment across the bond when she noticed.

She lightly scraped her teeth across the tip and my hips bucked involuntarily. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Well, I guess I better go get cleaned up." My jaw dropped and she laughed as she walked into her bathroom. I heard the shower start, but I was too stunned to move for a moment. I heard faint laughter from the other room, "Feel free to join me, viking."

I was pulling aside the shower curtain before she finished her sentence. The water was streaming down her naked body in rivulets. I took in the sight and spoke my thought from earlier, "This is the stuff orgasms are made of."

She got a devious glint in her eye and took hold of my so-hard-it-was-almost-painful erection. She tugged gently, pulling me under the water with her. "Oh, yeah? I think I can help you out with that." My eyes widened. I have no idea where this new sex kitten persona came from, but I sure as hell wasn't complaining.

Turning around, she pressed her palms against the wall and arched her back to me. "I want you inside me, lover." When she called me that I lost it. The positioning was awkward because she was so much shorter than me, but I managed. I was inside her and pounding away before she knew what hit her.

Even though I knew she would have bruises, she kept telling me to go harder, faster, deeper. When she climaxed she let out a scream like a wild animal. I bit her shoulder and tasted more of her ambrosial blood. I savored the sensation as I healed her newest set of fang marks.

We washed and dried each other before snuggling up underneath her comforter. Sated for the moment, I contented myself with stroking my lover's gorgeous blonde locks.

"Lover?"

"Hm?"

"You never told me what Arlene said to set you off."

"Oh, yeah," she laughed. "She said that if you weren't dead you wouldn't have to go slumming to get laid, you could find a _real_ woman like her. I told her that a real woman can hold onto a man for more than one night."

I roared laughter. "Too true, lover. She's worse than a fangbanger, way too easy." I kissed her hair. "A real man likes a challenge."


End file.
